Snux
Snux es pequeño Kobold. Mide 89 centímetros, pesa 15 kilos, tiene los ojos color naranjo, la piel color gris y el pelo color negro. Atributos STR: Snux es un Rogue, y no necesita fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, es Kobold, así que su fuerza es un fracaso. Necesitará ayuda para cargar sus cosas. DEX: Snux es un Rogue, y necesita toda la destreza que pueda llevar. CON: Snux a veces juega en la primera línea y recibe muchos golpes, así que decidí subirle un poco la vida. INT: Snux es un Arcane Trickster, y necesite inteligencia para poder hacer hechizos de manera poderosa y tener más usos con Mending y hechizos similares. WIS: Snux no necesita sabiduría directamente, pero al haber muchas skills necesarias para pasar ciertas pruebas, tiene algo de este atributo para no fallar en ellas. CHA: Snux no necesita carisma directamente. Habilidades *'Grovel, Cower, and Beg': As an action on your turn, you can cower pathetically to distract nearby foes. Until the end of your next turn, your allies gain advantage on attack rolls against enemies within 10 feet of you that you can see. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Pack Tactics': You have advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. *'Cunning Action': Starting at your second level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. *'Uncanny Dodge': Starting at 5th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Magia Cantrips *'Mage Hand': No tiene mucho uso, pero venía por defecto con el Arcane Trickster. *'Mending': Porque ya sabemos todos acerca de los usos de Mending. Snux tiene 3 usos. *'Booming Balde': Poderoso cantrip que aumenta el daño de las armas de Snux. Lo hace un DPS potentísimo. *'Light': Buen cantrip de utilidad obtenido por medio de un objeto mágico. Snux tiene 3 usos. Hechizos lvl 1 *'Color Spray': Hechizo situacional. Snux lo usará solamente contra enemigos que tengan invisibilidad. *'Sleep': Hechizo situacional. Puede servir un par de veces en situaciones con enemigos de baja vida. *'Distort Value': Hechizo situacional. Tremendo para duplicar el loot y conseguir más ganancias. Hechizos lvl 2 *'Blur': Hechizo situacional. Importante para imponer desventajas a los enemigos cuando Snux esté tanqueando. *'Mirror Image': Hechizo situacional. Importante para evitar recibir golpes de los enemigos cuando Snux esté tanqueando. Estrategia Snux tiene 17 de AC, por lo que es capaz de esquivar un par de golpes, sin embargo, siempre preferirá golpear con su shortbow desde la distancia. Al tener +5 de Destreza, sus golpes son bastante mortales. A Snux le conviene jugar con tanques o personajes de corto alcance, ya que así podría hacer uso de su habilidad Pack Tactics, atacando con ventaja, y además golpeando con su Sneak Attack propio de su clase. Al mismo tiempo, en caso de que los tanques se vean diezmados ante los ataques a distancia, Snux puede atacar mientras sus tanques avanzan. Por último, Snux siempre golpeará usando Booming Blade, logrando así que la criatura se quede estática o reciba daño adicional. En caso de que el team de Snux esté lleno de spellcasters o personajes que golpeen de rango, Snux puede tratar de luchar en primera línea con su Rapier, pero obviamente no es una posición que le agrade del todo. En caso de emergencias (especialmente en situaciones como las descritas arriba), Snux puede hacer uso de su habilidad Grovel, Cower, and Beg para otorgarle ventaja a sus aliados, sacrificándose a recibir daño. Mascota Snux tiene un Giant Fire Beetle (Escarabajo de fuego Gigante) ofensivo como mascota. Las indicaciones de su mascota son colocarse cerca de él y atacar a sus enemigos. De esta manera, su mascota le otorga Pack Tactics, y puede lograr dañar bastante a un enemigo. Historia Snux proviene de una dimensión en la cual solía robar en algunos pueblos cercanos para poder alimentar su madriguera. Al ser el mayor de sus 9 hermanos, y notando que el resto se enfocaba en actividades como la magia, la agricultura de setas o demás, él se vio forzado a trabajar cazando junto a su padre. Un día, Snux y su padre salieron a cazar y dieron con una tremenda bestia, la cual podía alimentar al clan de Snux por semanas. Sin embargo, un noble de una ciudad cercana también estaba en busca de la presa, y cuando lograron cazarla con su padre, el noble apareció para robarla. El padre de Snux y el noble comenzaron una lucha potente, y el padre, quien vio cómo Snux comenzaba a sacar su cuchillo para pelear, lo convenció de irse con la presa para la cueva antes de que llegaran los refuerzos del noble. Snux corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que llegó a su cueva sin ser visto. El resto de su clan lo recibió con júbilo, hasta que entraron en razón y descubrieron que llegó solo. Le preguntaron, pero Snux no dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Él solo esperó y esperó a las afueras de la cueva por 3 días, hasta que un grupo de exploradores encontraron su cuerpo destrozado en las cercanías del pueblo. Al haber tenido un evento tan traumático en su vida, Snux decidió frecuentar la ciudad a la que pertenecía el noble. Comenzó haciendo robos menores, pero pronto se vio involucrado en poderosos gremios de bandidos quienes lo acogieron al conocer la historia de la muerte de su padre. Así, Snux vivió robando a los ricos y entregando las recompensas a su cueva, la cual poco a poco se llenó de lujos, al mismo tiempo que pagaba su cuota en el gremio y hacía amistades. El gremio crecía tan rápidamente que pronto atrajo la atención de las autoridades. Mandaron un montón de soldados a buscar a cada ladrón de aquel gremio para ejecutarlo. Se armó una batalla campal entre los guardias y los ladrones, pero las defensas del gremio pronto comenzaron a diezmarse. En un acto desesperado, el líder del gremio logra robar poderosos libros de la biblioteca sagrada de la ciudad, y sin conocer mucho sobre el tema, conjuró palabras mágicas de los libros y logró abrir numerosos portales. Todo el mundo entró a portales distintos, siendo Snux uno de los últimos en entrar. Luego de un viaje estrepitoso, Snux llega a Terreno Baldío, y Dai-Xum le da la bienvenida. Snux no tiene idea de lo que sucede, pero su conciencia está tranquila al saber que su cueva se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, gracias a los poderes de Aäkon y Dai-Xum. Así, Snux aceptó su destino y decidió luchar para Terreno Baldío, y por qué no, fundar algún pequeño gremio para ayudar a todo aquel que esté en necesidad. Relación con otros jugadores *Ribeyrolles: Snux mira a Ribeyrolles con ojos de agradecimiento. Al haber sido curado por ella un par de veces, Snux la respeta y hasta cierto punto le ha agarrado un cierto aprecio especial. Snux disfruta mucho de estar cerca de Ribeyrolles, a pesar de que no han hablado mucho. Snux ha participado más a fondo con Ribeyrolles, y la considera una gran compañera de combate, pero no le gusta que esté tan enfocada en su misión. *Silna Kobieta: Snux se siente intimidado la mayoría del tiempo por Silna, pero al mismo tiempo, considera que es bastante poderosa. Snux recuerda orgulloso cómo le salvó la vida a Silna, pero no le gusta comentarlo en público.